Rescatame de la oscuridad
by abysum23
Summary: Natalia Romanova se consideraba a sí misma como un arma, un objeto, algo reemplazable, hasta que llego él y le enseño que no era un arma despúes de todo un arma no podía amar como ella amaba a ese arquero.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Natalia Romanova era simplemente un arma y un arma no debía, no podía sentir compasión o empatía por sus víctimas. Para ella el verdadero culpable era el que apretaba el gatillo.

Pero bueno eso a ella no debía importarle o eso es lo que le habían enseñado a creer en la academia de la K.G.B . Ella era la "joya" de la K.G.B, no es que hubiese deseado serlo pero después de todo ella había sido la única sobreviviente del hospital en llamas. Natalia tenía apenas cuatro años cuando eso sucedió de no ser porque la K.G.B noto que poseía aptitudes al haber escapado de aquel incendio, después de todo ellos habían iniciado el incendio para encontrar posibles nuevas "adquisiciones" y Natalia había logrado escapar de aquel incendio.

Le preguntaron si quería irse con ellos, ella era demasiado pequeña para comprender los acontecimientos que traería su respuesta.

Ella solo quería que alguien estuviera con ella y aquel hombre que le hizo la pregunta se parecía tanto a su padre, que ella simplemente dijo que sí.

La metieron en su academia, pero ella no fue como otros cadetes, ella había demostrado grandes habilidades al poco tiempo de ingresar, entonces fue cuando le dijeron que estaría bajo la tutela del Dr. Dominic, en ese momento Natalia tuvo un sentimiento de alegría después de todo ese era el hombre que tanto se parecía a su amado padre, el para ella era el que la había salvado.

Natalia se esforzaba en los entrenamientos con el Dr. Dominic ella quería que él estuviera orgulloso de ella. Y Dominic lo sabía, es por eso que utilizaba el parecido que poseía con el padre de Natalia, él había llegado a considerarla como SÚ proyecto. Así que la entreno, la torturo y todo para que fuera una mejor asesina, él siempre le decía que ella debía de gritar y llorar que debía de soportar el dolor.

Natalia pensaba que él lo hacía para que ella no tuviera problemas a la hora del enfrentamiento. Así que ella se convirtió en su arma, se convirtió en La Viuda Negra.

Todos le temían y la respetaban, a ella le era igual en que o quien usaba sus habilidades después de toda su función era obedecer al Dr. Dominic y nada más.

Ella sabía que desde la K.G.B le ordeno acabar con aquellos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D entraría en su mira, no es que ya no lo estuviera pero solo haría que la furia de S.H.I.E.L.D hacia ella aumentar, y sabía que cuando ellos llegaran por ella estaría sola. Pero eso a ella no debía importarle después de todo ella era solo un arma.

* * *

Clint estaba exhausto había regresado de una misión en Leningrado la cual había durado 10 meses. Para colmo cuando arribo en el Helicarrier Coulson le dijo que saldría al siguiente día en una misión clase A. En ese momento Clint deseo que Coulson no fuera su amigo para poder dispararle una flecha pero se recordó así mismo que lo era.

Pero aun así no podían darle ni un respiro, abecés se arrepentía de ser uno de los mejores agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D debido a eso contantemente lo mandaban a misiones peligrosas y él era un lobo solitario prefería trabajar solo.

El director Fury le informo que su objetivo era Natalia Romanova alias La Viuda Negra quien se encontraba en Nicaragua, esta no era la primera vez que oía ese nombre ella era conocida al igual que el por su habilidad en el asesinato, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad del porque S.H.I.E.L.D la quería eliminar justo ahora, supuso que hizo algo que colmó la paciencia de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Partiría al día siguiente y lo mejor era que aprovechara el tiempo para descansar.

Y con eso supo que podía retirase. Ni siquiera había podido llegar a su cuarto cuando ya tenía a Jessica cof, cof zorra colgada de su brazo en un vano intento por seducirlo, Jessica era atractiva no podía negarlo, era rubia, ojos azules, de 1.67, y tenía buen cuerpo, ero era demasiado hueca y al parecer tenía una obsesión por él.

_"Jessica cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te me cuelgues"_

_"Pero Clint estuviste mucho tiempo fuera y no te vi en todo ese tiempo"_

_"Jessica estoy cansado por favor quiero descansar un rato así que haz el favor de soltarme". _A Clint realmente le estaba costando el comportarse como un caballero y no gritarle a la rubia.

Finalmente Jessica accedió a soltarlo con tal que el almorzara con ella al siguiente día, Clint acepto sabiendo que al siguiente día estaria en un vuelo hacia Nicaragua.

* * *

Natalia Romanova no era conocida por su paciencia y realmente le estaba costando mucho el no asesinar a Afton, ese tipo tenía una especie de obsesión con ella. Aún no entendía por qué el Dr. Dominic le había puesto como compañero a semejante idiota aunque sus habilidades se comparaban a las de ella su personalidad era tan irritante, creía que por que los altos mandos de la K.G.B los había emparejado y todo porque si procreaban sus hijos heredera rían sus genes.

"Por enésima vez mantén tu distancia de mi "

"Deberías irte acostumbrando de después de todo la K.G.B nos eligió como pareja"

Natalia no pudo hacer más que gruñirle e irse a acabar con su parte de la misión.

Su misión consistía en eliminar unos mercenarios que poseían información crucial de la K.G.B, ella se encargaría del primero mientras que Afton del segundo.

* * *

Clint había estado observando a Natalia por una semana y descubrió que al tampoco le agradaba Afton la forma en la cual el trataba a Natalia no era la forma en la cual un caballero debe de tratar a una dama.

Pero eso no era de su incumbencia, después de todo él era Ojo de Halcón un asesino profesional, el mejor de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Cuando volvió a interceptar a la dama en un callejón y también se dio cuenta que se veía algo cansada probablemente por el enfrentamiento con el objetivo de su misión.

Clint sabía que esta era una oportunidad única así que disparo la primera flecha que de no ser por la agilidad de Natalia estaría clavada en la sien de su cabeza.

Natalia divisó a su enemigo en el techo de un edificio abandonado, era atlético, de 1.80 aproximadamente, gracias a luz de la luna pudo ver que su color de cabello era rubio oscuro-castaño, no podía distinguir muy bien sus características faciales.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que fuera tan silenciosos y sigiloso puesto que no había notado su presencia de no ser porque el lanzo la flecha.

No había muchos arqueros con cualidades tan buenas como las de él así que supuso que debía ser de la única organización con las agallas como para enfrentarse a un miembro de la K.G.B, S.H.I.E.L.D finalmente había venido a eliminarla.

Por primera vez Natalia deseo que el imbécil de Afton estuviera allí, entre los dos serian capaces de derribar al arquero sin sufrir daños graves.

La segunda flecha vino y ella rodó y se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura. Natalia se estaba estresando no había nadie en esa calle y no parecían haber salidas, hasta que diviso una vieja escalera de incendios de un edificio abandonado, tenía que ser rápida puesto que en la escalera sería un blanco fácil así que desenfundo su Marakov y disparo haciendo que el arquero rodara para esquivar las balas. Natalia aprovecho y corrió hacia la escalera, pero antes de que siquiera si posara su mano en el barandal una flecha se había posado en él. Natalia estaba verdaderamente sorprendida no solo por la velocidad del arquero sino porque la flecha había atravesado el hierro del barandal. Natalia sabía que no llegaría con vida al final de la escalera así que tomo impulso y se colgó del barandal de la parte siguiente de la escalera y entro rompiendo una ventana, de repente sintió un horrible dolor en su hombro izquierdo por un momento pensó que se había cortado hasta que vio que era una flecha que había atravesado su hombro lo que le estaba causando el dolor, vio que no tenia cabezal, así que sería fácil de sacar. Saco un pañuelo de sus múltiples bolsillos de su traje y lo amarro al redor de su hombro, para que no perdiera más sangre a la hora de sacar la flecha.

Natalia reunió fuerzas y se sacó la flecha el dolor fue tanto que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, y por un momento su visión se nublo.

Pero no podía quedarse a quejarse del dolor, el arquero probablemente había bajado del techo y estaría buscándola.

Natalia probablemente llevaba unos 10 minutos intentando encontrar una ventana hasta que se detuvo al ver el tocador de damas con suerte allí habría una ventana y su altura no sería excesiva.

Cuando entro pudo ver que si había una ventana pero para llegar a ella tenía que pasar en frente de los baños y no había mucha iluminación así que no podría ver por debajo de todos modos si el arquero estaba allí se habría subido a la tapa para no revelar su posición. Natalia lanzo la primera patada y vacío, la segunda vacío, la tercera y última vacío.

Natalia estaba a punto de subir por la ventana la cual le quedaba a la altura de la frente, cuando sintió que la tacleaban contra el suelo, era el arquero.

Natalia lo pateo en sus partes nobles par poder quitárselo de encima.

Aprovecho que el arquero se había distraído para lazarle un golpe a la barbilla, pero no espero que el arquero se hubiese recuperado tan pronto como para esquivar su golpe.

Natalia intento correr hacia la salida, pero, no había corrido tan siquiera tres metros cuando ella derribo con su maldito arco. Se sentó sobre sus cadera disminuyendo sus movimientos en las piernas, y le indio el pulgar en la herida del hombro, Natalia pudo sentir que una lagrima se le salía por el ojo derecho, Natalia intento golpearlo con el otro brazo pero ella inmoviliza colocando la cuerda del arco en su cuello. Natalia se estaba quedando sin aire así que se relajó y acumulo todas sus fuerzas en su cadera para impulsar al arquero, el arquero perdió el equilibro y quedo abrazando la espalda de la pelirroja, Natalia aprovecho Natalia aprovecho que sus piernas estaban libres para enrolarlas alrededor del cuello del arquero. Natalia empezó a maldecir en ruso cuando el arquero se puso de pie con ella en su cuello y empezó a golpearla contra la pared, finalmente el arquero se libró de ella y la tiro contra el lavado de manera que ella quedara mirando su reflejo en el espejo, Natalia sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y pudo ver al arquero asfixiándola con la cuerda del arco, Natalia encontró su propia mirada llena de miedo, miedo inminente a la muerte, pudo notar que la expresión del arquero era seria, su boca estaba firmemente apretada en un línea recta como si quisiera contener el aire que a ella le faltaba.

Natalia no sabía si fue el miedo a la muerte lo que le dio las fuerzas como para golpear al arquero con su cabeza, logrando que el retrocediera, Natalia se quitó el arco del cuello y lo lanzo a un lado.

Natalia comenzó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos a los puntos vitales del arquero, los golpes lo hicieron retroceder.

Lo que no espero fue que el arquero se recuperara y agarra su muñeca con la fuerza suficiente como para romperla y la jalo hacia el para meterle un puñetazo en toda la boca, Natalia sintió la sangre escurrir de su boca.

El arquero aprovecho para recuperar su arco y taclearla al suelo, saco una flecha y la coloco en el arco en menos de tres segundos ya tenía la flecha lista para dispararla en el medio de sus ojos, pudo notar que el arquero se olvidó de su brazo izquierdo y por un momento pensó en golpear el costado de su oponente, pero después pensó para qué ? Si ella de todos modos se merecía este castigo había acabado con culpables e inocentes sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y si ella moría nadie la extrañaría, además ella ya había saldado su deuda con el Dr. Dominic.

Así que simplemente se quedó quieta y sonrió mientras esperaba la flecha que acabaría con su vida, pero entonces los segundos comenzaron a correr hasta que completaron un minuto y el arquero no le había disparado, cuando Natalia abrió los ojos vio en la mirada del arquero algo que ningún asesino podía permitirse el experimentar, vio duda en sus ojos.

Natalia le sostuvo la mirada unos minutos hasta sintió un fuerte golpe en la barbilla y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Clint no sabía porque no había podido acabar con ella, por supuesto que noto que había descuidado el brazo de La Viuda Negra, y ella lo noto, pero en vez de golpearlo simplemente se relajó y le sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, Clint no lo entendía porque ella no estaba tratando de sobrevivir si hace unos momentos él pudo ver en su mirada determinación, determinación a no morir.

Pero eso no fue lo que lo hizo dudar, fue cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella, en sus ojos no pudo ver nada más que tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento, fue en ese momento que deseo haber podido protegerla, tal vez de verdad se estaba volviendo loco, como la iba a proteger si el la conoció por primera vez cuando le dieron la misión.

El recordó que no tenían mucho tiempo el compañero de Natalia debería estar buscándola en estos momentos, al recordar a Afton Clint sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de odio, y ni el mismo entendía el porqué.

Clint sabía que al llevar a La Viuda Negra con vida recibiría una buena gritadera por parte de Fury, ero tenía la esperanza de que él se diera cuenta que sus habilidades podían serle útiles a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Mientras estaban en el helicóptero Clint pudo ver la mirada lasciva que el piloto le dirigía a Natalia quien estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, Clint le lanzo una flecha que le rozo la cabeza y le dijo que dejara de mirarla que eso solo había sido una advertencia, Clint descubrió que podía ser muy posesivo.

Tal y como lo espero Fury le grito en unos 5 idiomas. Pero le contó lo ocurrido, le conto que ella se rindió cuando podía seguir luchando, eso hizo que Fury se interesara.

"De acuerdo pero tú serás el responsable si algo sale mal"

Clint llego justo a tiempo para ver como trasladaban a Natalia a una celda privada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Disculpen mucho el retraso, pero es que estuve ocupada con las cosas del cole y cuando me dispuse a continuar con el fic me bloquee totalmente, sin más retrasos he aquí la continuación.**

Natalia despertó en una celda demasiado tétrica para su gusto la paredes eran metálicas los barrotes eran energía que parecía dar descargas eléctricas había un retrete en la esquina derecha, un lavamanos, y una cama de tamaño medio.

De repente recordó el por qué ella estaba ahí y por reflejo se tocó el hombro que cierta personita había lastimado estaba vendado le seguía doliendo ero ya no tanto.

* * *

Clint estaba tratando de convencer a Fury que Natalia no era un peligro y que sus habilidades podían serle útiles a S.H.I.E.L.D , lo cual no era fácil no solo por la terquedad de su superior sino porque prácticamente no podía permanecer en pie debido a los golpes que Natalia le había propiciado sin mencionar que su mandíbula estaba prácticamente semi-dislocada debido a que cierta pelirroja le propino un buen puñete.

"_Señor las habilidades de Romanova nos serán útiles es una gran luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo, posee una agilidad y flexibilidad impresionante, sin mencionar su habilidad con las pistolas"_

"_De acuerdo pero si algo sale mal será tu culpa"_

* * *

Natalia oyó pasos aproximarse hacia su celda y diviso la figura del arquero quien iba vestido como civil. Probablemente estuvieron mirándose el uno al otro unos 20 minutos era evidente que ella no iba a iniciar la conversación. Así que el arquero decidió comenzarla (aunque de una manera una tana estúpida he de admitir)

"_Que te sucede arañita acaso sig…" Pero ni siquiera había acabado la oración cuando vio que ella le lanzo lo primero que tenía a mano que resultó ser un hierro que fácilmente atravesó los barrotes y se lo lanzaba._

_Clint alcanzo a esquivarlo pero cuando volvió a mirar al interior de la celda vio que Natalia estaba tirada en el suelo con una mueca de dolor sosteniéndose el hombro que él le había herido._

Natalia se recrimino así misma por haber sido tan estúpida como para lanzar el hierro con su brazo herido. Pudo ver que el arquero estaba listo para entrar a la celda, pero ella no lo iba a permitir ella era la Viuda Negra ella jamás se mostraría débil ante alguien _**JAMÁS.**_


End file.
